Flain
Flain is an Infernites Mixel. He is also one of the main characters. Description Flain is the adventurous leader and known as “the smart one” of the group. But beware, if Flain thinks too hard that massive brain of his will explode and catch fire! Personality Flain is smart, brave, and relaxed. He often acts like a teenager and talks like a surfer, always saying things such as "dude", "rad", and "awesome". However, since that brain includes so much information, he can get a bit crazy when he's under pressure. Background Coconapple Flain is laying down on a volcano and relaxing during the opening. He is seen again when Seismo and Zorch slam into it. Flain's head then catches on fire and makes an explosion. His eyes also catch on fire. Cookironi Flain enjoys the cookironis with the rest of the mixels. He gives one to Krader, suddenly realizing that that was the last one. Later, Flain appears as part of the Infernites max, and fights against the Cragster and the Electroid maxes until they de-fuse out of exhaustion and Zorch sits on the last Cookironi. Then the Mixels spot a Nixel with a Cookironi box and chase after it. Hot Lava Shower Flain hears Vulk complaining about problems with the shower faucet. Flain suggests they all Mix and create the Infernites Max to fix it. Nixels Flain and Seismo create a lava slide at the Infernites home, but a Nixel comes in and attempts (and fails) to ruin their fun, and soon, many Nixels invade. Flain and Seismo prepare to mix, but a Nixel knocks the cubit out of Seismo's hand. He and Seismo then recovers it to defeat the Nixels and when they combine, they create a super ginormous ultimate lava slide! Murp Flain and Krader want to cross a river in order to reach the other Mixels' barbecue, but create a murp the first time. However, they do get across the 2nd time, but they accidentaly ruin the barbeque. Rockball The Cragsters and Infernites mix and play Rockball, which turns into a game of Mixelball due to an idea by Flain and Krader. Snow Half-Pipe Flain joins Kraw, Flurr, Jawg, Slumbo, and Krader to go snowboarding at the Frozen Volcanoes. Flain and Krader make a murp, fall through the ice, and end up frozen. Fang Gang Log Toss He is seen with Slumbo relaxing in the Farmlands to piano music over the radio. They get rudely interrupted by Chomly and Jawg's game of Log Toss. After he and Slumbo burn their log as punishment, Chomly tricks them into doing a Murp and becomes their new "log." Epic Comedy Adventure Flain, along with Krader, Teslo, Flurr, Gobba, and Kraw, goes on an adventure to Mixel Mountain to save the Mixfest by breaking the giant rainbow cubit. In the end, to defeat the Nixels, he mixes with Gobba. Murp Romp He was seen with Zaptor, Chomly, Lunk, and the Spikels tribe when they're invited to see the Wiztastics' magic show. Relationships Other Infernites Being his "brothers", Flain is mostly friendly toward the other Infernites. Vulk Flain and Vulk are friendly towards each other all the time. They show a good relationship. Zorch Flain, like most Mixels, is heavily annoyed by Zorch's pranks. One example is in Coconapple where the Zorch/Seismo mix was basically forced to ruin Flain's relaxation time because of Zorch being wild with the jetpack feet. However, they are basically just brothers, and are not like enemies. Cragsters Flain loves to hang out with all of the Cragsters, and respects them the most out of all the other tribes. He calls them "Cragster Compadre" as a nickname. He also loves to play Rockball and Mixelball like all of the Cragsters. Krader Krader and Flain, being the leaders of their tribes, also find friendship. However, when they mix, it sometimes becomes a murp, which has been the base of Murp comedy in the series. Flain often gets annoyed at Krader, but they are still friendly. Seismo He particularly gets along very well with Seismo, and the two are considered best friends. They love to play games and go down lava slides together. They likely have the closest relationship out of all of the Mixels, besides relationships between two members of a tribe. Shuff Flain has not been seen interacting with Shuff, but they are likely still friends. Electroids Flain has rarely interacted with the Electroids, but they seem to be on good terms. Teslo They seem to be friends, as they mixed together and went on an adventure together in Epic Comedy Adventure. Volectro Neutral so far. Zaptor They went on a picnic together (along with Lunk and Chomly) in Murp Romp, so they are likely friends. Frosticons Flain seems to like the Frosticons a lot, although fire and ice are supposed to be opposite elements. They can get along easily. Flurr He finds friendship in Flurr, as he and Slumbo invited him for snowboarding. They also went on an adventure together in Epic Comedy Adventure. Slumbo He and Slumbo are very good friends, as Slumbo invited him to a snowboarding game and they like to relax in the Farmlands, listening to classical music. However, like Krader, despite their friendship, they often make an embarrassing murp. Lunk He is likely friends with Lunk, as they had a picnic together alongside Zaptor and Chomly in Murp Romp. Fang Gang Flain is on good terms with the Fang Gang, but highly dislikes Log Toss. Gobba Neutral so far. Jawg They are friends, as they went snowboarding together, although he dislikes Log Toss. Chomly They seem to be neutral. This is because they did have a picnic together (along with Lunk and Zaptor in Murp Romp, but he dislikes Chomly's games of Log Toss, and how he murped him with Slumbo to continue playing it. Flexers Flain and the Flexers are neutral so far. Kraw He is known to be friends with Kraw, as they went snowboarding together and they also went on an adventure together in Epic Comedy Adventure. Glorp Corp Neutral so far. Glomp Neutral so far. Glurt Neutral so far. Torts Neutral so far. Spikels Neutral so far. Scorpi Neutral so far. Footi Neutral so far. Hoogi Neutral so far. Wiztastics Flain and the Wiztastics are neutral so far, even if he's not amused by the magic shows they host. Magnifo Flain dislikes Magnifo's magic shows. Mesmo Neutral so far. Wizwuz Neutral so far. Orbitonz The Orbitonz are not released on the TV Series yet. Glowkies The Glowkies are not released on the TV Series yet. Set Information Flain was released as one of the Mixels sets in the February 2014 product wave. His product number is 41500 and contains 58 pieces. In-Booklet code Flain's code in Calling All Mixels is HO7H8ADE2D, which is Hotheaded when decoded. Trivia *He is the leader of the Infernites, and may even be the leader of all of the tribes, because he is shown in the most promotional material for the sets and shorts. **While unlikely, it is possible that the other Mixel leaders go to him for guidance or advice. *His name is a combination of the words flame, and brain. *Like Zaptor, Shuff and Scorpi, he is known as the cutest Mixel. *He is the role player of Calling All Mixels, and was on its icon until being replaced by Kraw in May 2014. *Like the Cragsters, his favorite game is Rockball in the episode Rockball. And thanks to Flain, Vulk and Zorch aren't afraid to play anymore, so he and the other Mixels create a new game called Mixelball after he catches the rockball on fire. *Even though he has a beak, it was shown in every episode he's in that he also has teeth. *His head resembles the Red Robot Sidekick from Galaxy Squad *He has a beak like Torts. *Flain was the first Mixel to double-clawed feet-- Flurr is second, Glomp third, and Mesmo fourth. *The melted ice in the Frozen Volcanoes are cold enough to freeze even heated Mixels like Flain. *His absences were Electrock, Pothole, Mailman, Another Nixel, Changing a Lightbulb, Wrong Colors, Nixel "Mix Over", Bar B Cubes, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, Vaudeville Fun, High Five, and Elevator. *He is compared to a cardinal. *In LEGO form, he and Zorch mix with everyone but Krader. Gallery Set FlainSet.jpg Flain.png Forward Flain.jpg flain the infer.jpg Img160x210_mixels.png|Mixels icon on shop.lego.com. Mixels_Icon.png|Mixels icon on lego.com/products. Mixels site beafor he opening.png|Flain, Seismo, and Volectro on the coming soon page. 303px-Flainprelim.jpg|Flain's prototype set design Artwork Flain_Bio.jpg|Info on Flain from the mobile version of the Mixels website. Infernites HLS.jpg|Vulk has problems with the lava shower a lot. All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|Nothing like a good snack! Banner.jpg|Mixels banner with some of the Mixels on it. NixelsEp.jpg|Looks like someone is ready for a swim in the pool. AppIcon.jpg|Flain needs your help in Calling all Mixels to save all the Mixels that got caught by the Nixels! Murp11.jpg|Well this is great! Murp10.jpg|Don't like the look of this! Murp9.jpg|Today is not going good! Murp4.jpg|Don't be a baby, Krader! Murp1.jpg|How are they going to get across that river? Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.jpg|Seismo's exited about the new lava slide! Hot Lava Shower.jpg|Flain's the smart one. NixelsEp2.jpg|Everyone knows that Flain loses his cool when he sees a Nixel. Flain wants to play.jpg|I'm not joking, guys! Flain and the Infernites watching Rockball.jpg|Ow! That's gotta hurt! New game, Mixel Ball!.jpg|New game MIXELBALL! Sorry Flain.jpg|Don't be a wimp! Flain gets under the rockball!.jpg|Snap! Almost had it! ImagesCA3FFZXF.jpg|Just some of the Mixels. Awesome flain.jpg|Flain's getting excited! Flain Smirk.jpg|Let's get started! Sledding time.png|Sledding! Sledding Mixels.jpg|Nice Mix! AW SCHNIXEK.jpg|OH SHNIXEL! Oh no.jpg|THE CUBIT! Oh yeah.jpg|Let's mix it up a notch. Mixels.jpg|Flain on a poster. Get out of my face.jpg|This hurts Murp2.jpg|We'll get there eventually dyxNg7.gif|Poor Flain. (click for animation) Bully Zorch.jpg|Not listening Running Flain.jpg|Oh no... We've got plenty.jpg|Here ya go! Um Woah Zorch.jpg|Whoa. Flain and da logo.jpg|Flain under the Mixels Logo No Log Toss.jpg|"No more log, no more Log Toss!" Oof.jpg|Ouch! GAH! Crossed Arms.jpg|Grr Head topper.jpg|Cool! Capture50000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.JPG|Flain is holding a cubit. MIXELS_Flain_180x180.jpg|YEAH! Flain yeah!��.jpg Flain Artwork 2.png Flain_01.jpg Flain Ow.png Woah!.jpg WHAAAAAAA!.jpg|Flain when upset Ugh!.jpg WUT.jpg|WUT? WERE DOOOOOOMEZ.png Hide!.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Flaismo.jpg|With Seismo Flain and Krader Mix!.jpg|With Krader Flain and Teslo Mix!.jpg|With Teslo That's not Flain.PNG|With Lunk Come to papa.png|with Gobba Feslo.png|with Teslo again Murps Murp.jpg|With Krader Flain Slumbo Murp.png|With Slumbo LEGO Mixes VulkFlainLEGO.jpg|With Vulk FlainZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch FlainSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Seismo FlainShuffLEGO.jpg|With Shuff TesloFlainLEGO.jpg|With Teslo FlainZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor FlainVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Murps FlainKraderLEGO.jpg|With Krader Video Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Infernites Category:Series One Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Mixels Category:Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Cute Mixels Category:Fire Category:Beaked mixels Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Haired mixels Category:Sharp toes Category:Caring mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Two toes